Students to Parents
by FacingFireTogether
Summary: SEQUEL TO FORBIDDEN LOVE! It's their sixth year at Hogwarts and Harry and Hermione struggle more than ever in this year, being parents to their son Sirius. Along with more unexpected events await them. PLEASE review! NO flames
1. Post

**Author's Note: Here it is! Chapter one to the sequel of Forbidden Love! REVIEW, NO flames**

Harry sat in her bedroom in the house of the Drusleys. The dark Private drive street seemed even darker than usual despite the muggle street lights.

Harry preferred the lit torches at Hogwarts that lit the Boathouse stairs, Viaduct bridge and courtyards at night giving the castle a glow.

This had to be his worst summer ever. The two months couldn't go by fast enough. It was never pleasant at the Dursleys but what made it worse was being away from his real family.

Hermione and their son Sirius were at Hermione's parents home. They wrote back and fourth as much as they could.

Harry missed them so much, he wondered how much Sirius has grown in two months. Harry opened his dresser and pulled out his parchment, feather quill and bottle of ink.

Harry began writing:

_**Dear Hermione, **_

_**I can't even put in words how much I miss you. Thank god we're going back to Hogwarts in only 2 weeks. But it still feels so far off. How's our little guy? I really miss him too. I can't wait to meet you both at the end of summer. Because even though Mrs. Weasley would always welcome us...I don't know about you but I feel weird going there for the last few days of summer...Ron I don't mind but Ginny, I don't know how that will go. Anyway Mione, write back. I miss you and Sirius**_

_**Love Harry**_

Harry folded the parchment and gave it to his snowy owl Hedwig who flew off with it. Hedwig flew miles and soon saw Hermione's house.

The owl landed on the opened window to Hermione's bedroom. Hermione walked in, in her pajamas. "Hedwig", said Hermione smiling.

She took the letter and read it smiling. "Thanks Hedwig", said Hermione she sat and began writing her letter back.

_**Dear Harry, **_

_**I miss you so much too! I feel like it's been two years instead of two months. Sirius is doing fine...Oh Merlin he's growing though. It's so weird how fast they grow. He's still a baby of course but he's certainly grown. I think he's been wondering where you are though, as sometimes he gets fussy. I just got him asleep a few moments ago. I agree about visiting the Burrow. It will feel uneasy. We'll meet Ron at the Leaky Cauldron and get a room there for the last few days**_

Hermione suddenly heard Sirius crying. "I'm coming Sirius", the young mother said as she set the quill down.

Hermione went over to the bassinet that was right by her bed and she held him, he instantly settled. "What is it little guy? You restless?", asked Hermione softly.

Sirius nuzzled her. "Oh that's right! I have a picture of you I want to show daddy", said Hermione, she went over to her dresser still holding Sirius and got the photo her mom took of herself and Sirius.

It took 15 minutes to get Sirius back to sleep, but eventually she did and got him back in his bassinet.

Hermione sat back at the desk and continued the letter.

_**I'm attaching a photo my mom took of me and Sirius for you. I guess we both know this year will be very different. McGonagall already sent me a brand new rearranged class schedule, although I'm not too impressed since it's only 3 classes a day instead of four. I got Potions, Transfiguration and Ancient Runes. Hagrid won't be happy...I had to drop Care of magical Creatures. I love that class and heard Buckbeak is back with him. But I only have time for three, with being a mom. Hopefully Hagrid will understand. McGonagall also made sure we have our own special dormitory for you, me and Sirius. Anyway, I miss you, I'll see you at the Leaky Cauldron in a week!**_

_**Love Hermione and Sirius. **_

Hermione sealed the letter with the photo and gave it to Hedwig who flew off with it. Hermione sighed softly and she checked on Sirius one more time seeing he was fast asleep.

Hermione turned off her light and went to bed exhausted. Hedwig flew back to Private Drive and landed in Harry's room.

Harry took the letter and read it, he smiled. He then looked at the picture. He felt his heart leap with joy to see Hermione's beautiful face again even if in a photo.

And she was correct, Sirius had grown in the photo. Harry sighed softly, he missed them so much.

The following morning, it was a typical morning in the Dursleys. Dudley was failing at his diet, eating chocolate chip cookies. Petunia was doing the breakfast dishes.

"I give up on that boy, all he does is eat", said Vermon in the living room reading the newspaper. They finally noticed Harry.

"Oh you haven't left to your freaky little family yet?", asked Vermon. "I'm leaving in a week", said Harry sharply.

"Who's that girl again you keep writing too?", asked Petunia. "Her name is Hermione, she's my girlfriend", snapped Harry.

"What kind of a name is that?! I never heard of it!", said Vermon. "It's a beautiful name", Harry snapped again.

"Wasn't she that freaky bushy haired girl that clings to you?", asked Vermon then. Harry glared at him trying hard to control his temper.

"She's not freaky and her hair is very nice", sneered Harry. "Everyone at that...that _school _ is freaky, student or teacher. The only good that came out of it was a year from you", ranted Vermon.

"This Hermione girl, most likely as airheaded as you are", said Vermon. "Hermione is the brightest witch of her age! Like my mother", yelled Harry.

The coffee cup Vermon was holding shattered. "You...!", yelled Vermon looking mad. "You are lucky Marge isn't here!", he finally said unable to come up with a real crusher.

Harry smirked, remembering when he blew her up. "What are you smirking at?!", demanded Vermon. "Nothing, just fascinated that's all", admitted Harry.

"Fascinated about what, boy?", snapped Vermon. "You call the people I hang out with freaky, but you hang out with people like Marge", said Harry boldly.

"Why you...! You've done ENOUGH with my sister! I will not be talked to like this under my roof! Up to your room now!", yelled Vermon angrily.

Harry glared but went upstairs.

He didn't understand why he was becoming so bold, the last time he stood up to the Dursleys like this was when he was 13 and Marge visited.

And now he seemed to be growing more bold then ever. Was it because he knew he had a REAL family out there now?

He couldn't say. Harry pulled parchment, a feather quill and ink out and wrote a letter to Hermione.

_**Dear Hermione, **_

_**I might be arriving at the Leaky Cauldron early, things are pretty tense here, although they always are, today more than ever. Either way, I'll either beat you there or meet you there. Love Harry**_

Harry gave the folded letter to Hedwig who flew off with it.

Harry sighed and got on his bed and pulled out History of magic to try to keep his mind calm. He could hear a muggle talk show on downstairs.

Hermione got the letter. "Oh my god! I nearly forgot Harry's birthday!", she cried, she ran to her closet and got the parcel.

Sirius was awake and on a blanket on the rug with toys. Hermione quickly sent the parcel. Hedwig flew back to Private Drive.

Harry blinked seeing the parcel. He opened it to see was a moving photo in a frame. In the photo was Harry holding Hermione's hand, she was resting in the hospital wing holding their newborn son Sirius.

She looked so tired but so happy.

Harry smiled and almost started to cry at the memory of when their son was born. He smiled realizing it was his birthday gift. Now he couldn't wait to meet his family more than ever.


	2. Reunited

Harry packed his trunk and his snowy owl, unable to stay at the Dursleys a minute longer. It was still 6 days until they went back to Hogwarts.

Harry walked out onto Private Drive waiting for the one wizard transportation that would help him, The Knight Bus.

Harry waited for a few minutes, thinking about Hermione and Sirius. But at the same time, he began to think of ways to defeat Voldemort.

Now he was more determined than ever...as long as Voldemort lives, Hermione and their son is in danger. But how could he destroy him.

If something as simple as the killing curse would work, Voldemort would be dead by now. Harry's memory traveled to when he was only 11 years old.

When he faced Voldemort, all he did was touch him and it destroyed Voldemort and his servant. But he then remembered what Voldemort said in the graveyard.

Old magic...it no longer effected him. Harry thought of his mother..and saw Hermione almost He had a terrifying vision of Hermione holding Sirius protecting him, being killed by Voldemort.

Would Sirius be nearly killed by instead receive the same scar? Harry sat down on the sidewalk, the images so horrible he tried to block them out.

He then blinked realizing it was taking the Knight bus far too long. Suddenly, he heard a voice behind him.

"Rather reckless this summer Harry", said the voice, Dumbledore was standing right behind him. "Professor!", said Harry a bit shocked, he stood up. "Good evening Harry. I'm afraid the Knight Bus is no longer running", said Dumbledore.

Harry blinked. "Stan was taken by Death Eaters and well, without him they aren't very organized", explained Dumbledore.

"Sir, you'll be taking me to the Leaky Cauldron?", asked Harry. "Yes but it won't be what some would call a comfortable transport. Take my arm", said Dumbledore.

Harry blinked, he held the owl cage and trunk with one hand and took Dumbledore''s arm with the other, they suddenly disappranted.

"Well here we are. I'm meeting an old friend here as well", said Dumbledore, they stood in front of the Leaky Cauldron.

Harry smiled glad to be out of the muggle world, they walked in. "How long will your stay be?", asked a man to Harry.

"Six days, I'm leaving September first", replied Harry. "Room 16", said the man giving Harry the key. "Harry once you're settled please join me by the bar", said Dumbledore.

Harry nodded, he took his trunk and Hedwig up to room 16, it was a typical dark dusty room of the Leaky Cauldron, it had a double bed with sewed dull colors for the sheets and quilt.

Harry went back downstairs to see Dumbledore standing by the bar talking with a man who appeared to be in his 50s to 60s.

The man was sitting at the bar having drink after drink. "I've already given you an answer on that Albus! No means no, now many people may not talk to you like that because you're headmaster but I saw you before, you're still just a Transfiguration teacher to me", said the man.

"Perhaps I am Horace, but...", began Dumbledore and he saw Harry watching them. "Ah Harry, come over and meet an old friend of mine, Horace Slughorn", introduced Dumbledore.

"Horace, well you know who this is", said Dumbledore. "Harry Potter", said Slughorn he looked so excited but he somehow contained himself.

"Well then, although it was a pleasure I'll be going. You can't be convinced to come back, so I bid you a good evening", said Dumbledore.

"All right! Oh, all right! I'll do it, but I want Professor Merrythought's old office, not that closet I was in before. These are mad times!", said Slughorn.

"They are indeed", said Dumbledore. Slughorn soon left. "He will be returning as a staff member, it's crucial he does", explained Dumbledore. Harry nodded.

Soon Dumbledore left while Harry sighed and went up to his room falling asleep for the night.

The following day, Harry went downstairs to have breakfast, it was crowded this morning with people talking and drinking.

Harry had some toast and bacon and he went to another room that was less crowded. He suddenly heard a very familiar voice.

"Yes and what room is he staying in?", said the voice. Harry turned around the corner to see Hermione. "Hermione!", he said.

Hermione looked at him and her face lit up. "Oh Harry!", she cried, she ran over and threw her arms around him nearly knocking him down.

"Oh Mione! I missed you so much!", said Harry and he kissed her. Hermione blushed and returned the kiss.

"Where's our son?", asked Harry. "He's upstairs in the room I'm staying in, come on. I'll move in your room", smiled Hermione.

"When did you get here?", asked Harry. "An hour ago, you?", asked Hermione as they held hands. "Last night", replied Harry.

They walked to Hermione's room where in a bassinet was Sirius. He had grown. He opened his eyes and saw Harry and the baby smiled giggling. "Hey sweetie, look who's here! Daddy", smiled Hermione as she lifted the excited baby.

"Hey little guy", smiled Harry, he held him in his arms. Hermione smiled.

By evening, Sirius was asleep in his bassinet, Harry was sitting on the bed waiting for Hermione who was brushing her teeth in the bathroom.

Harry was reading the Daily Prophet. "As if the boy who lived wasn't enough", said Hermione walking in, in a nightgown her hair down.

Harry looked up and blushed at how beautiful she looked. "And now I'm the chosen one", said Harry smirking.

"To me, you're just Harry. An amazing, brave, handsome and sweet wizard who's also the best father", smiled Hermione as she talked she crawled onto the bed and kissed Harry.

Harry blushed. "Well, you are the most bright and clever witch of your age, and the most beautiful and sweet", said Harry.

Hermione smiled. "How'd you get here?", asked Hermione softly, she rested her head on his chest as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"Dumbledore actually", replied Harry softly stroking her shoulder. "It was all over the Daily Prophet about the Knight bus...and Olivander's", said Hermione.

"I didn't catch that...Olivander's? The wand shop?", asked Harry. Hermione looked at him. "Mr. Olivander was taken, they say by Death eaters", replied Hermione seriously.

"That's horrible...why would Voldemort want him?", asked Harry. "I don't know", replied Hermione.

"Either way, we better be prepared for this year, Dumbledore got a new staff member", said Harry.

"Who?", asked Hermione. "Horace Slughorn, I'm guessing for Defense Against the dark arts", replied Harry. "Harry, you know how Dumbledore avoided you all last year?", asked Hermione.

"Yeah", replied Harry. "Well...it's possible this year he's going to be around you more than ever, I mean maybe so you and him can figure out how to destroy Voldemort", said Hermione.

Harry thought of that. "He did come to pick me up", said Harry. The only light in the stay room was the dim lit lantern on the nightstand.

Crookshanks was asleep curled up in a kitty bed while Hedwig was also asleep. Harry lay down on his side on the pillows under the covers, Hermione snuggled down by him also on her side, she nuzzled into his chest breathing softly.

She was the first to fall asleep. 'My poor girl...she must be exhausted, being a new mommy', thought Harry worriedly, he stroked her hair.

Harry kissed her forehead and turned the lantern out.


	3. Hogwarts

It was dark out, nearly pitch black. The wind was blowing but not gently, in an eerie way, fog hovered low to the ground hiding the wet grass.

The street was so quiet it was as though everyone was dead, like the end of the world came and not a soul was still alive.

Not even natural sounds could be heard, no birds, cats or neighbor dogs. Not the tiniest squeak of a mouse, or the loud alarming sound of a horse.

A hooded figure walked up to the only lit house on the street, everything was cold as if Dementors had taken over.

The figure looked like Death himself from a distance. The hooded figure pulled out a wand and blasted the front door open.

"Hermione, take Sirius and run!", yelled Harry upstairs, he had his wand out ready and was in the hallway.

The hooded figure walked up the steps and faced Harry, he took his hood off revealing he was Voldemort. "You will lose everything tonight", he sneered.

Harry stood not moving, knowing he had to protect Hermione, his love, and his son Sirius, with his own life.

He didn't care if he was killed, he just prayed Hermione and Sirius could escape.

"STUPIFY!", yelled Harry, when Voldemort yelled "CRUCIO!". Harry fell to the ground in pain. "AVADA KEDAVRA!", yelled Voldemort, the killing curse shot Harry.

A woman's scream was heard from the bedroom. Voldemort walked in to see Hermione standing in front of the crib protecting her baby.

"AVADA KEDAVRA!", he yelled hitting her.

"HARRY! Wake up!", yelled a voice. Harry's eyes flew open and he jumped up panting nearly hyperventilating...it was just a nightmare.

He looked around, they weren't on a deserted street of Godric's hollow, they were on the Hogwarts express train.

Harry looked to see Sirius fast asleep in his car seat on the train and Hermione was standing by him looking worried.

"Oh my god...", said Harry he hugged Hermione tightly. "It's all right Harry, it was just a nightmare", soothed Hermione.

Harry sat, so relieved it was just a nightmare. Hermione sat by him after ordering some Honeydukes milk chocolate from the trolley. "It's dark", said Harry looking out the window.

"We'll be at Hogwarts soon", said Hermione softly. Harry sat still having an arm around Hermione, the dream left him somewhat stunned.

They finally arrived at the castle, which looked so magical and beautiful at night with all the windows lit and the torches lit on the boathouse steps, the viaduct and the courtyards.

All the students walked into the Great Hall and sat at their tables. Hermione was holding Sirius who had just woke up looking confused and out of it.

Harry sat by Hermione, across of them was Ron and to Harry's horror, Ginny. "I'm starving", said Ron seeming to be his old self again.

Ginny looked at them both and she looked at Sirius. Harry tensed. "He's really cute", said Ginny, this shocked Harry.

He expected Ginny to lose it and begin choking him or something. At the least skip dinner and storm out.

"Look Harry I still hate your guts but it's not the baby's fault and...Hermione's like my sister, I can't stay mad at her", explained Ginny.

"Thank you Ginny", said Hermione relieved. "What's his name?", asked Ginny. "Sirius", replied Hermione.

Sirius continued to look really confused and out of it at his surroundings, being half asleep. Hermione giggled at his confused looks.

Harry had to laugh at that too. Finally dinner was on the tables, Hermione already breastfed Sirius on the train.

They all helped themselves to fried chicken, french fries, mash potatoes, salads, fruit, turkey and for dessert having pudding, donuts and cake.

Dumbledore stood up after they finished dessert. "I'd like to announce two changes in staff, Horace Slughorn will be resuming his old post, as Potions master", said Dumbledore.

"Potions?", asked Harry confused. "Meanwhile our Defense Against the dark arts, will be taught by Professor Snape", said Dumbledore.

"No!", yelled Harry. "How come Dumbledore let him?!", ranted Ron, the only clapping came from the Slythrein table.

"Now I have a special speech. As many of you may know, two of our students have brought a very special guest. Harry Potter and Hermione Granger have a son, he's still just a baby. His name is Sirius", said Dumbledore.

Many Gryffindors, Huffelpuffs and Ravenclaws clapped for them while the Slythreins whispered.

"Now then because of this, Harry and Hermione will have their own special dormitory with their son in the Gryffindor Common room, I've conjured a third dormitory for them. I forbid anyone insulting them, bothering them or wanting answers to personal questions. Everyone knows dark forces attempt to break through this castle's walls, Tom Riddle is most eager too", said Dumbledore.

Many students gasped at the name. "But Harry Potter is as people say, the chosen one. Respect for him and his family is demanded by me and the staff", said Dumbledore.

"Now, off to bed", he said.

Harry, Hermione and the rest went up to Gryffindor tower. Sure enough there was a third dormitory door.

Harry and Hermione walked in with their son after bidding Ron, Ginny and Neville goodnight.

The room had a double bed with curtains, two nightstands and lanterns and a bassinet for Sirius and also a side bathroom with a fancy bathtub.

Hermione smiled. Hermione got Sirius asleep in his bassinet and got into bed with Harry. "What classes do you have tomorrow?", asked Harry softly.

"Potions, Transfiguration and Ancient Runes", replied Hermione yawning cutely. Harry looked at his list and frowned.

"What?", asked Hermione tiredly. "I only got one class the same as you, Potions. I don't have Transfiguration until Friday. I got Potions, Defense Against the dark arts, Care for magical creatures and History of Magic", said Harry.

"Oh Harry don't worry, we can see each other in Potions, some days Transfiguration, and during meals and breaks", said Hermione.

Harry nodded. "But who's gonna watch Sirius while your in class?", asked Harry then. "Me", replied Hermione.

Harry blinked. "I got permission to use the Time Turner again", explained Hermione. "Oh", said Harry he felt worried, last time Hermione used the Time turner she was worn out.

"Harry, don't worry I'll be fine", said Hermione. She then yawned looking exhusated. "You sleep Mione", said Harry softly.

Hermione snuggled down by him and almost instantly fell asleep. Harry held her in his arms and closed his eyes hoping he wouldn't have that horrible nightmare again.

By morning, it was a little hectic. Hermione was up early to tend to Sirius and afterwards they went to breakfast.

Hermione held Sirius while having breakfast with Harry. Suddenly the owls flew over with the post. Hedwig flew over and dropped the Daily Prophet down for Harry.

The headline was about more death rising in the muggle world from Death eaters.

In the birth announcements there was an article about Sirius being born. The article stated "The Chosen One's child".

"Let me guess, Sirius is in the paper?", asked Hermione holding her baby. "Yep, a huge article about it all", replied Harry.

Soon they had Potions class.


	4. Classes and Parenting

**Author's Note: I'm updating this slower than my over fanfics since I want to take my time with it, although there most likely will be double updates. Thanks for all the reviews so far! Keep reviewing, no flames!**

Harry and Hermione walked to Potions with Ron, Hermione carrying a bag of books with her. "I wonder what Slughorn is like", said Ron.

"He can't be as bad as Snape", said Harry. "Even so it's outrageous that Snape is Defense against the dark arts teacher", said Hermione.

"I bet a million gallons he'll be teaching those Unforgivable curses", said Ron. On the way they met Ginny who was headed to Care for magical creatures class.

"Hey Ginny", said Hermione. "Hello Hermione, Potions?", asked Ginny. "Yeah", replied Harry, Ginny ignored him.

"I got Hagrid, he's teaching us fifth years on Threstals", said Ginny. Hermione nodded. Soon they found their way to Potions class after passing the Viaduct and going down to the dungeons.

When Snape taught potions, the room was so dark Harry could barely see any notes they may take. With Slughorn teaching, the room was more bright and open.

"Ah, Harry my boy I was beginning to worry", said Slughorn. "Oh and lovely Hermione", he added. Since Hermione was Harry's girlfriend and even technically future fiancee, Slughorn would obviously add her to his favorites.

"Oh and hello Whenbee", said Slughorn to Ron. "It's Weasley", corrected Ron, Slughorn acted like he didn't hear him.

"Now then, we'll be starting the NEWT year with the first day being simply a warm up. We'll be brewing three potions. Let us start with a Witt-Sharpening potion", said Slughorn.

The other students in the class were Lavender, Neville, Dean, Seamus, Pansy, Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle, Susan, Parvati and Padma Patil, Luna, Ernie, Cormac and Micheal Corner.

Harry then blinked realizing he didn't have a book. "Sir I don't have a ingrediant book", said Harry. "Not to worry get what you need from the cabinet", said Slughorn.

This was also new, when Snape taught students were terrified to touch anything. Harry got a book called Advanced Potion Making.

On the first page it said "This book is the property of the Half-Blood Prince". Harry blinked, he turned the pages.

After they brewed a Witt Sharpening Potion and Cure for Boils, Slughorn got things ready for Draught of Living Death.

"Now before we brew it I prepared some restricted potions for you to see. Can anyone idenify them?", asked Slughorn.

Hermione's hand shot up. "Yes lovely Hermione?", asked Slughorn. "This one is Polyjuice Potions, terribly tricky to make. That is Veritaserum, it's a truth telling serum. And this is the most powerful love potion in the world", said Hermione.

"It's rumored to smell differently according to what attracts them...for example I smell fresh parchment, owl feathers and...robes", said Hermione she backed away from the potion.

"Sir what is that one?", asked Pansy. "This is Liquid Luck, I offer this to the student who can successfully brew Draught of Living death", said Slughorn.

Right after he said this, Harry noticed Hermione vanished, he realized she used the time turner. Hermione found herself back in Gryffindor tower, she ran to their dormitory.

Sirius was awake in his crib. "Hey little guy! Mommy's here, I missed you", smiled Hermione. She lifted him up and sat on the bed and unbuttoned her robes while Sirius whimpered a bit impatiently. "Ok, hold on", she soothed.

Hermione unbuttoned the white shirt and got her bra off. Sirius latched on easily hungry. It was going ok for a minute, when suddenly Sirius whimpered.

"What's wrong honey?", asked Hermione worriedly, she then noticed...he wasn't getting enough milk. Hermione blinked worried and confused...Sirius was only 2 months old.

She shouldn't be out of milk yet...was it because she was young? Hermione luckily always was prepared. She got a baby bottle and formula out of her bag and fed it to him.

Sirius drank it but Hermione could tell it wasn't his favorite. "I know honey it's not mommy's", soothed Hermione.

Hermione held her baby boy after he finished, she got him back asleep. Hermione got her robes back on and used the Time turner.

In Potions they were just starting on the Draught of living death. Hermione was now next to Harry. "Hey, you ok?", asked Harry seeing the worried look on her face.

"I'll tell you after class", replied Hermione. "Is Sirius ok?", asked Harry while Hermione got her book out. "Yes, he's fine", replied Hermione.

They began brewing. Harry blinked seeing instructions that were written into the book by someone, not printed. One was heat till the potion turns pink, red is for beginners.

"Mione look at this", said Harry. Hermione blinked seeing. She tried it. "Pink, you two?", asked Slughorn. "Red is the basic but pink, you two are brilliant!", said Slughorn.

"Harry you do realize only one of us can win the Liquid luck?", whispered Hermione. "Yeah", replied Harry. "Look, I'll stick to my original instructions. You go on and use the proper ones", said Hermione.

"Thanks", said Harry. In the end Harry won the Liquid luck.

Once class ended, Hermione took Harry's hand and dragged him somewhere private. "Hermione? What's wrong?", asked Harry worriedly.

"Harry I need to go to the hospital wing, I can't breastfeed Sirius", explained Hermione. "What? He's only 2 months", said Harry worriedly.

"I know that's why it bothers me. I have baby formula for him but...", said Hermione. "I'll come with you", said Harry. "Harry no, I'll be ok. You got Defense Against the dark arts", said Hermione.

Harry nodded still feeling uneasy about leaving her. As Harry left the Viaduct, crossed the Viaduct bridge and walked through the Entrance courtyard he heard a group of fourth year Huffelpuffs gossiping.

"Last year she got pregnant?", asked the boy. "Yea that's what I heard, plus there was some weirdness with it because I think Harry Potter was already with some other girl", said the girl.

"Nothing like a soap opera at Hogwarts", said the taller boy. Harry continued to the Entrance Hall where he heard Ravenclaws gossiping about it.

"Well, however it happened I'm happy for them. This will sound weird but I always said they looked cute together", said a 2nd year girl.

"Yeah but it's got to be really hard for Hermione, being a mom and a student", said a 5th year boy. "I saw the baby in the Great hall, he's so cute!", said a third year girl.

Harry smiled liking the way they talked about it, while the Huffelpuffs weren't being mean or nice.

He already knew the Gryffindor's thoughts. Plus members of the DA. They were all happy for Harry and Hermione.

Hermione walked in the fourth floor corridor, she passed History of Magic class were a group of Slythreins walked out.

"Can you believe that Potter and Granger?", said Millcent. "Oh my god, can you believe Dumbledore granted them permission to stay here with a baby!?", said Blaise.

"If it were me, I'd be expelled in two seconds", said Pansy. "I bet its because Dumbledore favors Potter", said Malfoy.

"The whole thing is screwed up too, that mudblood is a slut, she was with Ron Weasel before, and I think Potter was with that Weasley girl", said Pansy.

"It sickens me Dumbledore lets them stay here and even forbids anyone to disrespect them. All they did was have sex, the mudblood had a kid and suddenly they're all important. They didn't discover a cure for Dragon pox for god's sake", ranted Malfoy.

"What's next a wizard card with them all on it", said Pansy. "I hate how the mudblood is allowed to bring that baby into the Great Hall, it sickens me. She's acting all motherly and it's just disgusting, she's 16, not 27", ranted Pansy. Hermione heard them but said nothing, she did her best to ignore it but couldn't help the anger and hurtness she felt.

"They should be glad I don't breastfeed in the Great hall", she mumbled to herself. Hermione stormed up the stairs to the Hospital wing.

Hermione walked in. "Oh Hermione dear, what brings you?", asked Madam Pomfrey. Hermione explained to her what had happened.

"I'm not shocked sweetie, you're very young. It's not uncommon for very young mothers to lose milk when the baby is still in need of it", explained Madam Pomfrey.

Hermione nodded relieved nothing was wrong with her.


	5. Rita Skeeter's Article

Hermione left the Hospital wing feeling relieved, she left the fourth floor and went to check on Sirius who was still fast asleep. Hermione smiled and she headed to Transfiguration class.

Hermione walked onto the Transfiguration courtyard where she saw Cormac Mclaggen. "Hey Granger, how was your summer?", he asked.

Hermione rolled her eyes, he was chasing her like some puppy since Diagon Alley. "It was fine", she replied simply.

"Who are you rooting for to become Gryffindor Keeper this year? Me and some kid named Weasley is trying out", said Cormac.

"Personally I'm not that into Qudditch, my boyfriend plays seeker so that's all I need to know", said Hermione.

"You gonna be at the slug club? Slughorn is having a dinner party", said Cormac. "Me and Harry are going", replied Hermione.

"Maybe we can get together in Hogsmeade sometime, have a butterbeer", said Cormac.

"McLaggen, I have class", said Hermione briskly, she turned on her heel and escaped from his constant flirting and vanished behind the doors to the class.

The other students there were Seamus, Dean, Cho Chang, Terry Boot, Luna, Ernie, Hannah, Zacarius Smith, Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle.

"Now then today we shall be learning how to turn books into mice. Like so, Snufflifors", said McGonagall, she waved her wand at a book and it transformed into a tiny mouse that ran into a mouse hole in the wall.

"Now it's your turn, Miss. Granger, let's see", said McGonagall. Hermione pointed her wand at the book. "Snufflifors", she said and the book turned into a tiny mouse.

"Very good, 10 points to Gryffindor", said McGonagall.

Meanwhile Harry had just went to Care of Magical Creatures class. The class was becoming increasingly small. The only others there were Ron, Neville, Micheal Corner, two girl Ravenclaws and a boy huffelpuff.

"Right then today we'll be learning about a new creature, follow me", said Hagrid. They walked near the forest and saw a rare beast, a Manticore.

Harry's jaw dropped. Hagrid has shown fairly dangerous yet tameable beasts such as Hippogriffs, Blast ended Skrewts, Threstals...but this was just too dangerous.

Neville and Ron backed up with the huffelpuff student. "A Manticore, a seriously misunderstood creature and very magnificent", said Hagrid proudly like he was speaking of a well bred champion dog.

The manticore was chained to the ground, he let out a lion roar angry, the Scorpio tail thrashing wildly.

"Now then, these beasts are mighty but seriously misunderstood. Who would like to approach first?", asked Hagrid.

"Are you mad?", piped up a Ravenclaw student. "Those things are deadly! It's suicide to approach them!", she said.

"Well then, Harry how about you?", asked Hagrid ignoring the girl. Harry hesitated, he walked over. "Nice and slow Harry, they can be unpredictable", warned Hagrid.

'Now he tells me', thought Harry. He loved Hagrid as a friend, but when it came to this, he wanted to knock him down and ask if he was mad.

Buckbeak was frightening at first but in all honesty, Buckbeak was a pet compared to a Manticore. Harry would rather have a lesson with Buckbeak any day, who was in the fence nearby cleaning his feathers.

Harry went closer, the manticore snarled pulling at the chains. Ron watched, Neville looked like he was getting ready to dash off to get help from the hospital wing in case something happened.

Harry walked much closer, suddenly the Manticore roared, a thundering roar and a liquid shot out from the end of it's Scorpion tail, the liquid hit Harry's glasses and somewhat his eyes.

The pain was unbearable and for a moment Harry thought his eyes were being burned away. Hagrid got in between Harry and the Manticore, the Manticore roared getting lose and it's tail hit Harry knocking him unconscious.

Harry didn't know how long he was blacked out, but noises came to his ears. He heard voices, Hagrid, Madam Pomfrey, Ron, Neville and Hermione.

Harry's eyes opened, they stung badly. "Harry! Are you all right?! Can you see me?", cried Hermione fearfully.

Harry blinked at first his vision blurry he reached for his glasses and he could see them all clearly. "Yes I can...what happened?", asked Harry.

Before Hermione could answer, they heard Madam Pomfrey yelling at Hagrid. "You big airhead! Letting students get near a Manticore! Are you barking mad?! He could have gone blind!", yelled Madam Pomfrey.

Hagrid was nodding his head low looking like he did really feel bad. "She's on quite the roll this year", said Neville.

"Dumbledore banned Manticores from being taught. Hagrid's switching things to Phoenixs instead", said Hermione softly, she held Harry's hand.

"Where's Sirius?", asked Harry sitting up. "He's right here", replied Hermione, she had Sirius in the mobile carseat that had a handle to carry it.

"Mr. Potter you're staying here overnight, we can't put your eyes at risk", said Madam Pomfrey after shooing Hagrid out.

"Yes ma'am", said Harry. "Other than Hermione and Sirius, the rest of you clear out. He needs rest", said Madam Pomfrey.

Ron and Neville left. Hermione sat by Harry and held his hand. "Do they hurt?", asked Hermione worriedly.

"A bit, but I'll be ok...did you talk to Madam Pomfrey about...?", asked Harry. "Yes, I'm ok. It's because I'm so young that I ran out of milk faster than normal", replied Hermione softly.

During the evening in the hospital wing, Hermione got the Daily Prophet. "Oh...my...god", she snarled. "What is it?", asked Harry.

"LOOK AT THIS!", she yelled angrily. She showed Harry the prophet's front page, and there was a photo of Harry, Hermione and their baby...but this photo was very familiar.

It was a copy of the photo of them in the hospital only an hour after Sirius was born. The article was "The Heartache, Drama and Struggle of being Student parents!".

Harry read the article out loud.

_**By Me, myself and I, Rita Skeeter brings you the full scoop**_

_**on the drama, the struggle and the gossip **_

_**of Harry Potter and his Juliet with their**_

_**very on baby! It is certainly a shock, indeed, **_

_**being two 14 year old wizards in school, **_

_**but the real question is, **_

_**WHY did Dumbledore allow them to continue**_

_**school? What is his reason? I know if any other**_

_**student had a child they would be expelled before you**_

_**could come up with a baby name. So why are**_

_**these two so special? Is it because Harry is**_

_**the Chosen one? Or is it because Dumbledore**_

_**favors Harry Potter? But as important as the news is of the**_

_**birth of this child, let's first talk about the cheating**_

_**scandal. According to continuous rumors throughout**_

_**the school, Harry Potter dated Ginny Weasley last year**_

_**and at the same time, Hermione Granger dated Ron Weasley. **_

_**But it was during the holidays that Potter and Granger had sex**_

_**right in a teacher's classroom! And they continued this lustful**_

_**affair not telling their own partners for some time. But of course**_

_**every secret will spill out somehow, and this one exploded out**_

_**when Hermione Granger made the discovery she was indeed expecting. **_

_**It's rumored they hid it for nine months and finally the truth resulted**_

_**into a duel between Ron Weasley and Harry Potter and a temporary breakup of the**_

_**four friends. After all these events of last year, Romeo and Juliet are back**_

_**with their bouncing baby boy, continued to be allowed at the school. **_

_**Rumor has it Miss. Granger continues to have an affair with Ronald Weasley**_

_**while with Harry Potter. Will their be a second baby? And who will**_

_**the father be? Reports of recent say Miss. Granger showed up late for Transfiguration**_

_**and rushed to the hospital wing. Could it have been for a pregnancy**_

_**test? I, Rita Skeeter WILL keep you all updated**_

_**on these student parents!**_

"That twisted...beetle!", yelled Harry. "First off we're 16, second off I only was pregnant with Sirius for 8 months not nine! Third, I am NOT having an affair with Ron!", ranted Hermione angrily.

"I know your not baby...this witch is...just horrible", said Harry. But in all honesty neither were surprised, of course a news hungry witch like Rita would want to get a hold of this.

"Look, it doesn't matter. Whoever believes this crap are just as bad as her", soothed Harry. Hermione nodded still so angry about it.


	6. Love Potion Trouble

It was October, wind would breeze at a much more colder temperature and more fierce force. Gryffindor were most busy training for the first Qudditch game of the season, against Huffelpuff.

Slughorn was having a mid month Halloween dinner party. Hermione was extra busy with her now three month old baby. Harry was with Hermione every chance he got.

Today was certainly going to be busy. Harry had Potions, Herbology, lunch, Charms and then the Quiddtich match.

Hermione had Potions, Ancient Runes and Transfiguration as usual. The two were walking to Potions together. "Harry, I heard Rita Skeeter is staying in Hogsmeade like she did for the Triwizard Tournament", said Hermione.

"Great", said Harry sarcastically. Suddenly they saw Cormac in the Entrance Hall. "Oh no", said Hermione. "Hey Granger", said Cormac.

Harry stood in front of Hermione protectively. "Yes? What is it McLaggen?", asked Harry. "Oh, I was hoping to talk to Granger", said McLaggen.

"I'm sorry but she's very busy, we have Potions", said Harry sharply. "Couldn't we talk on the way?", asked Cormac.

"No we can't, besides Hermione will need to go back several times to care for Sirius", said Harry, they left Cormac and crossed the Viaduct bridge to get to Potions class.

While learning how to brew a Shrinking Solution, the Potion of the week as Slughorn called it, Hermione vanished using the Time Turner.

She walked into the Gryffindor Common room to check on Sirius. She walked in the dormitory and saw he was fast asleep.

Hermione sighed relieved and walked back down into the Common room where she saw Cormac. 'I can't use the Time Turner in front of him', Hermione thought.

"Now that your rather pushy boyfriend is away, I had some questions", said Cormac eyeing Hermione in a weird way.

"Why choose him? What because he's famous? I bet he lied about all this crap with You-Know-Who, people saying he fought 100 Dementors and killed a basilisk, impossible. He makes it up to seek attention", said Cormac.

Hermione felt her blood boil. "Shut up McLaggen, Harry NEVER lies about that stuff! I SAW him when he fought 100 Dementors! So don't you dare insult him!", yelled Hermione.

Rather suddenly, almost as if McLaggen disappranted across the room, he pinned Hermione to the wall. "Get off!", cried Hermione struggling.

"Obviously, he's brain washed you. You need to know how it feels to go to bed with a real man", growled McLaggen.

Hermione struggled in his grasp violently, suddenly a voice yelled "STUPIFY!". McLaggen was sent flying across the room. "Harry!", cried Hermione shaking.

"Hermione! Are you hurt?!", asked Harry fearfully holding her trembling body. "No I'm fine...", replied Hermione shakily.

"Mind explaining yourself McLaggen?", snarled Harry pointing his wand at him. Cormac looked at them and left.

Harry wrapped his arms around Hermione protectively. "You sure your all right Mione?", asked Harry worriedly.

"Yes...I'm just a little shaky", replied Hermione weakly. "God he's a jerk, your right he does make Grawp look like a gentleman", said Harry.

Hermione laughed very weakly. "Come on honey", said Harry he took her hand and they returned to Potions.

Little did they know, a beetle was on the window seeing the whole thing.

By late afternoon, the Qudditch match was starting. Red cloaked figures flew out on one side, while yellow cloaked ones flew out from the other.

Hermione was in the stands holding Sirius, who looked alert and seemed to be trying to understand what was going on.

Because of how loud it was Hermione put cotton balls in his ears. Harry chased the snitch while Ron played a fair game as Keeper.

"Katie Bell scores again! 10 more points to Gryffindor, Gryffindor currently had 30, huffelpuff having 10!", said the speaker.

Harry flew up high chasing the snitch. "Go Harry!", cheered Hermione while Sirius looked around curiously but he also was smiling excited.

Harry dived down and sure enough caught the snitch, the game being won by Gryffindor. Harry met Hermione in the Training yard with Sirius.

"Harry, you were great!", said Hermione. Sirius was giggling cutely. "Hey little guy, were you watching?", asked Harry holding his son.

"You're gonna be a Seeker too someday", smiled Harry. "As good as his handsome daddy", said Hermione. Harry blushed.

Across the castle, Rita Skeeter and her camera man were in the Hogwarts Kitchens. Dobby spotted them. "Oh hello elf", said Rita.

"What can Dobby do for you ma'am?", asked Dobby. "I would like to interview you", said Rita briskly as her Quick Quotes quill got to work. "That's a very unusual quill", commented Dobby. "Please ignore it, now tell me. How were you freed?", asked Rita.

While she distracted Dobby, her camera man was sneaking love potion in Harry and Hermione's pumpkin juice.

"Harry Potter of course! Harry Potter freed Dobby!", replied Dobby proudly. "House Elves are a creature who are supposed to be...they are supposed to enjoy slavery and not want pay, yet you want pay. Tell me how hard the ordeal was of having doors slammed in your face before coming here", said Rita.

Dobby hesitated. "Dobby...well, it was very hard on Dobby yes. I wanted to work somewhere where I could get paid, but no one wanted that", explained Dobby a little timidly.

"Tell me Dobby, what is your relationship with Harry Potter?", asked Rita. "Dobby will always be Harry Potter's friend! And Hermione Granger's friend too!", replied Dobby.

"That's all I need, you may want to consider getting a matching pair of socks", commented Rita, seeing her camera man finished with the love potion.

Dobby looked a bit confused as they left. By dinner everyone was in the Great Hall. "Huffelpuff was a breeze!", said Ron.

"We'll knock Cho Chang off her broom at Ravenclaw", said Ginny. Harry and Hermione drank their pumpkin juice.

Once everyone returned to their dormitories, Harry and Hermione however didn't. They walked to the Room of Requirement.

"Hermione, I don't know why but I just really want to be alone with you", said Harry. "Same here Harry", said Hermione, they had drank love potion without knowing it.

"Oh no, it's failed Rita! The plan was to start real cheating on each other!", said the camera man but Rita was smiling.

"Don't lose hope just yet, this could cause even better headlines", she said smirking, they left to Hogsmeade.

In the Room of Requirement, there was a bed with lit candles, Harry was already on top of Hermione kissing her deeply and stroking her chest.

It didn't take them long to get undressed at all, Hermione moaned loudly as they kissed. "Oh god Harry", she cried, they continued like this for some time until Harry entered her.

Hermione began crying out loudly in pleasure moaning nonstop as she clutching the sheets. Harry also was moaning as he thrusted inside of her.

"Harry...don't stop!", cried Hermione desperately moaning, she then arched her backed and cried out loudly nearly screaming as she climaxed.

"Oh my god Hermione", moaned Harry holding her. Hermione panted heavily gasping for breath as they both lay in each other's arms for some time before falling asleep.

They both awoke about 4 hours later, the love potion had wore off. Hermione blinked as she sat up and she quickly covered herself.

"Harry!", she cried urgently. "What? WHAT?!", asked Harry seeing he too was undressed. They quickly got dressed before anything.

"How...why?!", cried Hermione. "Something feels weird...", said Harry holding his head. "Oh my god...Harry I think we drank love potion!", cried Hermione.

"But how?!", said Harry. "I don't know, but...oh...OH! Oh god! Harry!", cried Hermione very urgently, she grabbed him.

"What?", asked Harry worriedly. "Harry did you...", she started. Harry's heart sank...he had. "Oh my god!", cried Hermione.

If she was pregnant again already...Harry knew she already was in over her head. "Oh god Mione", he said.

Hermione breathed heavily, shaking. "We can't say for sure...maybe I'm not. Let's just wait a few weeks", she breathed.


	7. A Second Child

**Author's Note: Sorry for a bit of a late update...i had a huge fight with my best friend and it was a stressful day. Please Review! NO flames. Enjoy!**

Harry couldn't have had a busier holiday at Hogwarts. It was only a week before Christmas and they were piled with homework from Potions, Divination and History of Magic.

It had been nearly three months since the incident with love potion, Harry felt they were out of the woods and Hermione wasn't pregnant.

Hermione walked down the dormitory stairs carrying her bag of books. "We both got Potions first thing", said Harry.

Before they could leave they heard Sirius crying. Hermione rushed in instantly. "I'm here buddy", she soothed as she held her nearly six month old baby, who was indeed growing.

"He's been fussy since last night", said Harry concerned. "I know", replied Hermione, she sat holding the still whimpering Sirius.

"I think it's because we've been so busy maybe", said Hermione. "Poor little guy wants his parents", said Harry sitting by Hermione.

"It's ok sweetie, we're here", soothed Hermione. Sirius whimpered a bit nuzzling Hermione but he was still crying softly.

"Wait a second", said Hermione Harry blinked. Hermione looked in Sirius's mouth and saw a tiny tooth.

"This explains it, he's teething. He most likely is feeling discomfort from it", said Hermione. She patted Sirius's back to soothe her.

"Can we give him anything to help with the pain?", asked Harry. "I do have this muggle thing, Harry can you hold him?", asked Hermione. "Sure Mione", said Harry.

He held his son while Hermione looked through her bag. "Here it is", said Hermione pulling out a pink small spray bottle.

"It numbs his mouth so it doesn't hurt him", said Hermione. Sirius looked at the bottle like Hermione was trying to poison him.

"Sweetie, open up", said Hermione, At first Sirius wouldn't open, very smart. Then he struggled a little. "Buddy, hold still for mommy", said Harry softly.

It took a few minutes but Hermione managed to spray it. Sirius wailed like she tortured him at first.

But suddenly he fell quiet smacking his lips confused but not uncomfortable anymore. "There, better sweetie?", cooed Hermione as she took him from Harry who had to laugh at the confused look on Sirius's face.

Hermione got him to sleep and in his crib, the two held hands and walked to Potions.

On the way Hermione went to the girl's bathroom telling Harry she'd meet him at Potions. Hermione went in and she suddenly realized...she was late.

Her period was late by two or three months. Hermione breathed heavy, trying to block out the voice in her head saying she's pregnant.

"No...I can't be...maybe it's just from stress", said Hermione breathing heavy. She walked to Potions believing the reason was because of stress.

They were learning to brew a difficult potion, Draught of Peace. "Mione, are you all right?", asked Harry worriedly.

"Yes I'm fine", replied Hermione. "Are you sure?", pressed Harry.

For some reason Hermione felt such little patience. "I said I'm FINE!", she snapped at him.

After the lesson, and after Hermione's Ancient runes and Harry's Care for magical creatures, they met in the Great Hall for lunch.

"Rita sure has been quiet", said Harry shocked. "Knowing her she's just waiting for something", said Hermione. Harry didn't answer still rather shocked and a bit angry by the way she snapped at him.

"You can't trust her, she's such a beetle", said Ron. "I wouldn't go near her with a 100 foot broomstick", said Ginny.

"If she dares print one more false article about...", Hermione suddenly stopped, she turned white. "Mione?", asked Harry worriedly.

Without a sound, Hermione suddenly leaped up and ran. "Hermione!", yelled Harry worriedly. "Oh bloody hell Harry, you're late for Dumbledore's meeting", said Ron.

"He'll have to wait, Hermione needs me", said Harry. "I'll check on Hermione, you go to Dumbledore!", said Ginny.

Harry hesitated but nodded. Ginny ran to the girl's bathroom where she heard Hermione throwing up violently.

"Hermione", said Ginny worriedly. She waited for Hermione to walk out of the stall, she finally did looking sick.

"Honey, are you ok?", asked Ginny worriedly seeing how shaky Hermione was. "I just feel sick", replied Hermione in a weak voice.

"Here sit down", soothed Ginny helping Hermione sit. Hermione suddenly burst into tears. "Hermione, what's wrong?", cried Ginny worriedly rubbing her back.

"I knew it! I just knew it!", cried Hermione. "Honey, knew what?!", asked Ginny. "Gin, I'm late! My period's late...", cried Hermione.

Ginny's jaw slightly dropped realizing. Hermione got up and walked over to the mirror, she removed her robe and looked at herself only in the pants and shirt...to see a very slight swelling in her stomach.

"Oh my god...", cried Hermione. "Honey, hold still", soothed Ginny as she put a comforting hand on the distressed mother's shoulder.

Ginny pulled out her wand and tapped Hermione's stomach gently. A pink glow came from it instantly, she was without a doubt pregnant.

"Three months you'd have to be...Oh Hermione", said Ginny worriedly. Hermione bit her lip, trembling.

Ginny sat by her on the stone floor facing the chamber of secrets entrance.

Hermione was silent for the longest time, in deep thought. Sirius was only 6 months old, just a baby himself and now they had another one on the way.

How would she tell Harry? She was still in school and once again pregnant. Hermione's feelings for this baby were complex and mixed.

She already loved this baby girl, naturally being a mom. She wanted to keep her without a second thought. But inside Hermione felt scared.

This was her second pregnancy..but she could tell just by the abnormal cramping in her abdomen, this wasn't going to be a smooth pregnancy, it was going to be a complicated one.

"Mione, honey, we should go see Madam Pomfrey. She'll need to examine you", said Ginny softly. Hermione trembled.

"I'm so scared...Ginny, I'm so scared!", cried Hermione breaking down. "Shhhhh it's ok honey, shhhh", soothed Ginny stroking her hair and hugging her.

Hermione could also tell not only was this pregnancy going to be more complicated, but more emotional. She didn't get many mood swings with Sirius but she could tell she would get a lot with this one.

It explained why she snapped at Harry earlier. Ginny and Hermione went to Madam Pomfrey soon.

"What brings you girls? Hermione dear, what's wrong?", asked Madam Pomfrey noticing Hermione trembling.

"Don't faint...Hermione's pregnant. Three months we think", said Ginny. Madam Pomfrey starred in shock, Ginny explained to her about the love potion saving Hermione from the lecture.

"I'd like to know who put love potion in!", ranted Madam Pomfrey. "Hermione, lay down dearie", said Madam Pomfrey.

Hermione lay down breathing a bit heavy. Madam Pomfrey felt her stomach.

"Oh yes, she's pregnant. She's already showing a little too...three months", said madam Pomfrey. Hermione suddenly winced.

"Are you getting pains?', asked Madam Pomfrey worriedly. "Yeah", replied Hermione her eyes closed in pain, her hand clutching her belly.

"If she's already uncomfortable and in pain this early, she'll have complications", said madam Pomfrey. Ginny bit her lip worried.

By evening Hermione returned to the Common room, still shaking. She saw Harry. "Harry...", said Hermione weakly.

Harry looked at her. "Listen..we need to talk", said Hermione. "Now you wanna talk", Harry rolled his eyes, still upset about when she snapped at him.

"Harry please! You...please!", sobbed Hermione. Harry snapped out of his mood seeing his love in great distress.

She broke down in tears and fell to her knees. "Mione, whoa! Baby, what's wrong?", asked Harry fearfully, he helped her on the couch.

"Oh Harry!", she sobbed crying into his chest. "Shhhhh, it's ok I'm here", soothed Harry holding her and rocking her back and fourth gently.

"Harry..I..I'm pregnant!", cried Hermione. Harry's eyes grew wide...he felt his heart sink. "I'm three months...and it's a girl", added Hermione weakly.

"Mione...", said Harry. "I'm so scared Harry but I want to keep her!", cried Hermione. "Shhhhh, it's ok love, its ok. I know your scared but I won't leave your side, ever", promised Harry.

"You won't?", asked Hermione with cheerful chocolate brown eyes. "No. Never, remember, we're engaged to be engaged. I'll never leave you Mione even if we had 20 kids. You just rest, it will be ok", soothed Harry.

He rubbed her already aching back as she rested in his arms.


	8. Emotions and Struggles

**Author's Note: There's only four chapters left of this story but don't fret guys, I've already got plans for another fanfic! It's not a third sequel to this, but it is H/HR, but I should warn you it will be VERY different. It will be called "Your Guardian Angel". Anyways, Please review! Enjoy and NO flames!**

Harry opened his eyes slightly in bed, it was very early, the sky turning a shady blue, he could hear birds chirping and owls hooting outside.

He was about to shut his eyes again when suddenly a low groan woke him. Harry blinked and looked over to see Hermione sitting up, in her light pink nightgown.

"Mione? What's wrong?", asked Harry worriedly. "My back...it really hurts", replied Hermione shakily, she was 6 months pregnant.

Their nine month old son Sirius was still fast asleep in his crib. Hermone was groaning and whimpering in pain and discomfort.

Harry sat by her and rubbed her aching back. Hermione continued to groan a bit as Harry rubbed his hand up and down her aching back, he then with both hands massaged her lower back.

"That feels so nice Harry", she said weakly. This pregnancy really was effecting Hermione. Madam Pomfrey was correct when she said complications.

Hermione could barely make it to class, her back seemed to hurt her more than anything. "Is little Rosie awake?", asked Harry.

Hermione placed her hands on her large swollen belly. "Yes, and she's kicking like crazy", replied Hermione softly. They decided to name their daughter Rose.

Harry got up and got dressed knowing they had class soon. "Hermione, listen to me. It's late March, we're getting close to the end of the year. We go home in July and your due in June. Please, let's just tell Professor McGonagall you can't take any more classes, you're too uncomfortable and weak", said Harry.

"Harry, I can't possibly do that! Have you gone mad?! It's our NEWT year! I can't just drop my classes! It's bad enough I can only do three! Besides Ancient Runes is having a very important lesson today!", cried Hermione.

She got up a bit with struggle but got dressed. As they walked into the common room, she continued having a mood swing.

"I swear Harry, I don't understand why you and Ron won't take Ancient Runes. You're a pair of daft twits if you keep going on like this!", she continued to rant.

Ron followed them and gave Harry a look saying "Bloody hell already she's having a go at us?". "Oh don't you start Ronald!", snapped Hermione.

"What..start what?!", asked Ron, he hadn't said anything. "I saw that look, I can read your mind better than that fraud Trelawney", went on Hermione as they walked down the Grand staircase.

"Hermione, I wasn't, I was thinking about Qudditch", lied Ron. "Oh of course! That's all you boys ever think about is Qudditch. Not once you put your studies to mind do you?", demanded Hermione.

They entered the Entrance Hall. "We do Hermione", said Harry. "Oh please! Even Luna's more smart than you two...don't make that face Harry!", snapped Hermione.

Harry couldn't help but imagine that...Luna was a sweet girl but she was anything but bright. "Hermione, even you know Luna isn't...", began Harry.

"Oh don't you start on me Harry! You're the one who made me like this, again you great airhead! Can't even use the charm to prevent it? And your from the muggle world too, why didn't you buy condoms?", demanded Hermione angrily.

They were in the courtyard, headed to Potions. "What the bloody hell is a condom?", asked Ron. This question made both Harry and even Hermione turn bright red.

"Uh..uh...", began Harry, he looked to his pregnant girlfriend for help. "Oh, no! I'm not explaining it Harry!", snapped Hermione crossing her arms.

They stood awkwardly on the Viaduct bridge for some time, students passing them. Harry pulled Ron over away from Hermione and any other students.

"It's a muggle thing Ron...uh. It's like...it prevents pregnancy during sex", replied Harry. "How?", asked Ron still confused.

"Uh...Um...it's this thing you...uh...", began Harry blushing. "Oh for god sakes Ronald! Your dad's into muggle stuff, ask him! Come on, we'll be late", said Hermione storming off ahead of them.

During Potions class, they were brewing Oculus Potion while Ron kept whispering. "Harry, come on man. Cough up, how?", he asked.

Harry gave him a "Drop it"look. "But how?", asked Ron again. Hermione rolled her eyes and wrote how on a piece of paper and gave the note to Ron when Slughorn wasn't looking.

Ron read the very detailed note Hermione gave him and he turned white. "THE HELL!?", he yelled.

Everyone starred at him. "Wallenbee, you all right?", asked Slughorn clueless. "Uh...uh...yeah sir", replied Ron.

Once they left class, Ron and Harry had Herbology while Hermione had Ancient Runes. "Hermione, are you sure you can walk there alone?", asked Harry worriedly.

"Harry, for god's sake. I'm pregnant, not crippled! I'm perfectly fine", snapped Hermione still having mood swings.

Unlike her pregnancy with Sirius, with Rose Hermione was very emotional, during the day she was snappy and irritated, but at night she was very emotional and cried a lot.

"Hermione, are you sure?", asked Harry when Hermione was about to walk up the marble staircase. "Yes! I'm FINE Harry!", she snapped.

Harry chuckled slightly. "What's so funny?", she demanded. Ron looked scared like Hermione might murder him.

"Nothing...you're just cute when your angry Mione", said Harry. Ron looked at Harry as though he had gone mad.

Hermione said nothing, she was blushing inside, but she stormed off. Once she was gone, Ron looked at Harry.

"Cute?! Are you barking mad? She's scary as hell!", said Ron. "Look, it's not her fault Ron. I just...I love her", said Harry.

"I know its not her fault, but damn mate. You must adore her if you can put up with that all day", said Ron.

"When you have a pregnant girlfriend or wife, you'll understand", said Harry. Before they could leave the Entrance Hall, they heard Hermione cry out in pain.

"Hermione!?", asked Harry fearfully, he rushed up, Hermione was on the first flight of stairs and she was leaning against the stone wall groaning in pain.

"Honey, is it your back again?", asked Harry worriedly. "Of course it is...ow!", cried Hermione whimpering.

Harry rubbed her back. "Mione you can fight me all you want but I'm walking you to Ancient Runes", said Harry. Hermione gave him the weakest glare.

"Ron, I'll meet you in Herbology", said Harry. Ron nodded and left. Harry helped Hermione up the stairs.

They had to stop a few times because of how much Hermione's back was aching. They reached the sixth floor finally. "Harry I can manage from here", said Hermione.

"Are you sure baby?", asked Harry worriedly. "Yes...really", replied Hermione. She bit her lip trembling, clearly feeling bad for snapping at Harry and Ron.

"Mione, it's ok", soothed Harry. Hermione nodded, she turned and went to the class. Harry went outside to the Herbology greenhouses.

It was a long day. Harry had Defense Against the Dark arts and double Divnation. Hermione had a 2 hour Ancient runes and Transfiguration.

When she didn't turn up for lunch, Harry felt worried but figured she went to the library to study.

By sunset, Harry walked to the seventh floor and entered the common room to see Hermione crying and Ginny was comforting her.

"Hermione, what's wrong?", asked Harry worriedly rushing over. "She broke down in Ancient Runes", explained Ginny.

Hermione was crying still and she looked at Harry. "Harry, I'm so sorry! I was such a bitch to you and Ron!", she sobbed.

Harry hugged her suddenly. "Hermione, no. Don't you ever say that. You were not. You're pregnant Hermione, it's not your fault...Oh sweetie it's ok, shhhh", soothed Harry rocking her back and fourth gently as Ginny stayed closed.

"I kept thinking about how snappy I was to you, and I just began crying during Ancient Runes! I was so...upset", cried Hermione.

"The teacher didn't get angry, right?", asked Harry worriedly stroking Hermione's hair. "No, she actually comforted me and let me leave early", replied Hermione softly.

"Ok Mione, it's all right", soothed Harry as he held her. He looked at Ginny. "Thank you", he said to her. "No problem, she's like my sister. Hermione, do you want anything to drink?", asked Ginny softly.

"Just some tea if its not too much trouble", replied Hermione shakily. "Sure honey", said Ginny, she went to get some while Harry was holding Hermione.

Her body was trembling. As Hermione calmed down slowly she felt the baby kick softly. Ginny returned with hot tea.

"Thanks Gin", said Hermione weakly. Ginny sat on the other side of Hermione. Harry rubbed her back softly.

An hour later Ginny had to go and send a letter home. "Hey Ginny", said Hermione. "Yea?", asked Ginny. "Will...you be Rose's godmother?", asked Hermione.

Ginny's eyes grew wide and she looked touched. "Oh Hermione...of course", said Ginny. Harry smiled, after Ginny left Harry held Hermione in his arms comforting her until she was asleep.


	9. Come Back in Time

It was becoming the calm before the storm. It was June, and Hermione was due any moment.

Harry was constantly with her, and McGonagall, Madam Pomfrey and Harry made her stop classes starting her 8th month.

She was now nine months and 5 days passed her due date, so it would be any time. Even Harry was allowed off class to be with her.

It was late morning, the very pregnant Hermione was resting as best as she could. She was propped up on a bunch of pillows on the Common room couch, she was wearing a white nightgown and had a blanket on.

Her bushy brown hair was down and a little longer than usual. Harry was sitting by her. Hermione was reading Hogwarts A History.

Suddenly Hedwig flew in with the Daily Prophet. "Thanks Hedwig", said Harry. He opened the paper and his blood boiled at the article.

"Who's the Father of their second child?!" was what the article headline was. Harry growled softly, he looked to see Hermione was sucked into her own book and hadn't noticed.

Harry read the article silently to himself.

_**Me, Myself, and I. Rita Skeeter brings you the**_

_**full report of the latest events of the famous couple**_

_**at Hogwarts School. Harry Potter and Hermione Granger, two**_

_**14 year olds who have a 4 month baby to tend to. Only**_

_**four months after, Miss. Granger is pregnant again with**_

_**a second child as we predicted. But the question is**_

_**WHO is the father? She has been with Mr. Potter but also**_

_**having a continuous affair with Ron Weasley, but there's a third**_

_**possible father. Miss. Granger was seen making out with Cormac**_

_**McLaggen in the Gryffindor Common room, could he be**_

_**the father of this child? Of course let's not keep her past hidden. **_

_**A few years back during the Triwizard Tournament, Miss. Granger had a **_

_**possible serious relationship with the Durmstrang Champion and famous**_

_**Qudditch Seeker, Viktor Krum. Perhaps she could have got together with him?**_

_**But let's also remember we see Miss. Granger with the boy Neville Longbottom,**_

_**always helping him with homework, pacifically Potions. Five men, one woman**_

_**and two babies. Is Harry Potter even the father of their first born?**_

_**And even if he is, who is this second child's father? Harry Potter? Ron**_

_**Weasley? Cormac McLaggen? Neville Longbottom? Or Viktor Krum?**_

_**It is believed Miss. Granger has indeed had affairs with all five of them**_

_**It seems she can't get enough, but how many babies will it take to finally**_

_**wear this girl down? How many more will she have? 5? 8? She is seen with Harry Potter**_

_**and Ron Weasley most of all, I Rita Skeeter will keep you updated on the drama of this**_

Harry clenched his fist crumpling the ends of the prophet. Hermione looked up from her book. "Harry?", she asked weakly.

"I'm gonna kill her!", yelled Harry. "Wait here", he said and got up and stormed out to collar Rita Skeeter.

Hermione blinked, she groaned as she got up, her hand on her swollen stomach, her back aching. She picked up the prophet.

"Oh my god...", said Hermione. She was about to follow Harry when she heard Sirius. "Mommy!", he called. He was a year old and talking a little. Her motherly instincts defeated her urge to go after Rita, and she went to the dormitory.

"I'm here sweetie", soothed Hermione Hermione held her son. "Good lord your getting heavy little guy", breathed Hermione.

"Mommy, daddy?", asked Sirius. "Daddy will be here soon", soothed Hermione, she set him down in his playpen.

Sirius sat in his playpen playing with his plush owl. Hermione sighed softly and weakly, she then suddenly felt rather hot.

Hermione pulled her hair up into a ponytail and tied it up so it was off her neck. She then groaned, her back aching again.

She walked out to the common room and sat, feeling a strange discomfort.

Outside, Harry was in the Stone Circle, he saw a beetle on one of the stones and was sneaking behind it, in his hand a jar.

Harry then caught the beetle in the jar, the beetle was Rita Skeeter who crawled around in the jar frantically.

"Listen here you twisted bitch", snarled Harry. Rita looked at him. "I'm getting sick and tired of what your publishing about my girlfriend", said Harry growling.

"She's 16 you twit, not 14. Sirius is a year old, not four months old, and I'm the father of both kids. She never even had sex with Ron. If you write a proper report with no twisting about us, instead of telling lies, I'll let you go", said Harry.

"But if you don't, I'll bury you underground in the jar. No one will suspect, now would they?", growled Harry.

The beetle suddenly began frantically making tiny noises and crawling all over. "I'll let you out tomorrow and then we'll see if you keep your word", said Harry.

He hid the jar somewhere safe and then as he was headed back to the Common room, he saw Dumbledore.

"Sir?", asked Harry. "Harry, I have to ask too much of you. I know where another horcruxe is", said Dumbledore.

"You do?", asked Harry anxiously. "Yes. But I need your help to find it", said Dumbledore seriously. "Now?", asked Harry.

"I want you to meet me at the Astronomy Tower at sunset", said Dumbledore. Harry bit his lip, not wanting to leave Hermione. Not when she was this close.

But what choice did he have? They had to destroy Voldemort. Harry waited until close to sunset to tell Hermione.

"What?! But Harry, it's too dangerous!", cried Hermione worriedly. "I know Mione, I know. But it's Dumbledore", said Harry. Hermione looked down.

"Hermione, if I could stay I would", said Harry. Hermione fell quiet for a moment, she had been feeling horrible pain on one side of her abdomen all evening, she also felt increasingly overheated but hid it.

"Harry, come back in time. It could happen any minute", admitted Hermione shakily her hand gently rubbing her swollen stomach.

"I know baby, I'll be back in time, I promise", soothed Harry as he kissed her forehead.

Hermione watched as Harry left the common room, once she was sure she was alone she showed how much pain she was in.

Hermione cried out and doubled over one hand clutching the wall, the other clutching her swollen belly.

"Oh god...please not now. Please wait Rose...wait until daddy gets back", panted Hermione breathing shakily.

Hermione breathed more and as the pain remained but eased a bit, she continued to feel increasingly overheated.

Hermione wiped her forehead and sat, feeling so hot. She began to feel dizzy even from how sick she was feeling.

Hermione breathed weakly, she managed to get up, her back and stomach hurting. Sirius was fast asleep in his crib. Hermione walked back to the common room after checking on him.

She wiped her forehead again and opened the windows, panting. She sat once again. "Hermione? You ok?", asked Ginny.

"Yeah...I'm just really...hot", replied Hermione. "Hermione, it's freezing in here", said Ginny worriedly.

"Don't close the windows please...", pleaded Hermione. Ginny sat by her friend and felt her forehead. "Good lord...you are burning up", said Ginny worriedly.

Hermione winced suddenly. "Sweetie, are you ok? Is it the baby?", asked Ginny worriedly. "No..No...I'm fine, I just...am really dizzy and hot", lied Hermione.

But she was having extreme pains in her womb, and really bad aches in her back. If she could just hold off until Harry got back.

"Hermione, are you sure? You're very pale", said Ginny fearfully. "Yes..I'm sure...", lied Hermione again.

A few hours passed, Hermione was laying down on the couch breathing softly, she just kept getting more and more overheated.

Finally, after five hours total, Hermione felt a very painful contraction grip her, without being able to bite it back, she let out a scream of pain alarming Ginny.


	10. Too Fast

**Author's Note: I'll be able to finish this today, I already had this written ahead of time, I'll be writing the final chapter later. REVIEW! Thanks! NO flames**

"Hermione, you're having the baby!", cried Ginny realizing. "No...! I...it's just some pain", lied Hermione. "Hermione, don't lie! You're having contractions! How long have you been having them!?", cried Ginny frantically.

Hermione breathed clearly very overheated. "I don't know...", she managed to say. Ginny quickly got Hermione's robes off leaving her in the skirt and white T shirt.

"Oh god...it's so hot", she panted. "Come on, we got to get to the hospital wing", said Ginny urgently. She went to help Hermione.

But Hermione shook her head. "No...! Not without Harry, I have to wait until Harry gets back!", cried Hermione. "Hermione, you can't! You're having pains about 5 minutes apart, it's going to be soon!", said Ginny.

"No! I'm scared, I can't...not without him!", cried Hermione shaking violently.

"Honey, we'll meet him there...I'll get Madam Pomfrey to contact Dumbledore", said Ginny softly, she knelt down at eye level with Hermione who was still sitting on the couch.

She took Hermione's hand and rubbed her belly, but then Ginny's eyes grew wide at how hard Hermione's stomach was.

This baby wanted out now. "Honey, we gotta go to the hospital now, you're stomach is contracting like crazy, come on", said Ginny.

Hermione finally nodded as Ginny helped her to her feet. "RON!", yelled Ginny as loud as Mrs. Weasley.

Ron came down. "What?", he asked. "Help me! We got to take Hermione to the hospital wing...RON YOU IDIOT! Stop looking at your cards!", bellowed Ginny.

Ron looked up and he turned white in horror seeing what was happening. Ron rushed over and helped Ginny get Hermione out of the common room.

As they walked out, Hermione suddenly stopped and fell to her knees grunting in pain, clutching her stomach. "Hermione...", said Ginny nervously watching the young mother.

Hermione breathed out shaking violently having a very intense contraction. Finally it faded and they continued.

"Harry's not back yet?", asked Ron urgently. "No", replied Ginny, they made it to the fourth floor and faced the long stairs up.

Hermione moaned in pain, she couldn't walk them. "Ron carry her", demanded Ginny. Ron did as she told him and carefully lifted Hermione as they went up the stairs.

They ran into the hospital wing. "Madam Pomfrey! It's Hermione, the baby's coming!", cried Ginny urgently.

"Bring her here, quickly!", said Madam Pomfrey. Ron carefully lay Hermione on the hospital bed. Madam Pomfrey pulled the curtains around them. "Ron, go watch Sirius", whimpered Hermione.

Ron nodded and rushed out.

"When did she start contracting?", asked Madam Pomfrey while Hermione groaned and cried out in pain. "She hid it...she must have been like this for hours", replied Ginny.

"She HID it?! Hermione are you mad?!", demanded Madam Pomfrey. "I was waiting for Harry to get back!", explained Hermione in pain.

Madam Pomfrey placed a hand on Hermione's hard stomach. "She's in a great deal of pain...all right. Where is the father?", asked Madam Pomfrey.

"He's...with...Dumbledore..they went to...Oww! Oh god!", cried Hermione, she clutched her belly in pain unable to speak.

"They went to find a horcruxe", replied Ginny as she stroked Hermione's hair and held her hand. "That idiot! I'm gonna break his hand off when he gets here! Going somewhere dangerous!", said Hermione weakly but angrily.

"I'm gonna kill him! That complete git, leaving me alone like this!", ranted Hermione, at the same time whimpering in pain.

Ginny hid a giggle at Hermione's mood swings. "All right well we can't wait for him", said Madam Pomfrey.

Because of Hermione's yelling Madam Pomfrey didn't hear Ginny.

Hermione's mood swing vanished and she looked terrified. "No! I'm not doing this without Harry...please!", she cried.

"Honey, you're too close!", said Madam Pomfrey. "No...please! I'm begging you!", sobbed Hermione. Madam Pomfrey looked worried seeing the young mother was in distress.

"I'll ask Severus to contact Dumbledore", she said. Hermione breathed shallowly. Madam Pomfrey walked out of the hospital wing to meet Snape.

"Severus, where is Potter? Where has he and Dumbledore gone?", demanded Madam Pomfrey urgently. "I do not know", replied Snape coldly.

Madam Pomfrey looked unconvinced and glared at him. "Severus, I know you share secrets with Dumbledore! Miss. Granger is going to have this baby any second! And when I say any second, I MEAN any second!", yelled Madam Pomfrey.

"Now you contact Dumbledore and bring Potter here now! Miss. Granger is in terrible distress!", yelled Madam Pomfrey angrily.

"I've already said, I have no answers", said Snape once again. Madam Pomfrey looked beyond angry. "Then get of here, swing your cloak around the door", she snapped.

A low groan came from the hospital wing, Madam Pomfrey rushed back in to Hermione, Ginny holding her hand and encouraging her.

"Oh god...it hurts so much!", cried Hermione, she turned on her side curling up slightly gritting her teeth in pain, her eyes closed tightly.

"She's contracting strongly, we can't wait, her water is going to break any minute", said madam Pomfrey urgently.

"No..! Not without Harry!", cried Hermione frightened. "Sweetie, we can't keep waiting like this, your baby wants to come out", soothed Ginny as she wiped Hermione's sweaty forehead.

"I can't...not without him..." cried Hermione in terrible distress. Suddenly, Hermione screamed in pain clutching her stomach.

She felt a sharp contraction hit her womb and a second after her water broke. It was happening now. "Oh god no...!", cried Hermione scared.

Ginny helped get Hermione laying on her back but not flat, propped on pillows so she had support.

"Sweetie listen to me! You have to push! If you don't there's going to be complications, really bad ones! Please dear, Harry will be here but we need you to focus on your baby", said Madam Pomfrey urgently.

Hermione whimpered knowing this was all true but she couldn't, she was so scared and she kept looking at the doors with tearful eyes waiting for Harry to burst in, rush over to her, hold her hand.

Tell her it was going to be ok. Hermione suddenly felt extreme pressure, she knew her baby girl was trying to get out on her own but she needed Hermione's help.

Hermione cried out in pain refusing to push. "Hermione, don't fight it!", said Ginny urgently. Hermione panted, the pain intense.

She finally couldn't fight the urge anymore, the passed 5 hours she's been fighting this, but she couldn't a second longer.

Hermione clutched Ginny's hand and sat up slightly, pushing with all her might, she closed her eyes tightly and gritted her teeth. "That's it! Keep pushing Hermione, that's it, good, you're doing great!", encouraged Madam Pomfrey.

Hermione pushed for ten seconds and then fell back onto the pillows gasping for air. "Just breathe for a second sweetie", soothed Ginny.

Hermione breathed in and out deeply, she still felt so overheated and distressed...she felt scared, it just felt wrong without Harry here.

"Honey, you ready?", asked Madam Pomfrey. Hermione groaned but nodded and began pushing again with all the energy she could muster.

"Oh god..!", cried Hermione through gritted teeth. She was clearly in agony. Hermione pushed hard but suddenly she screamed and fell back.

"I can't do this!", she cried in distress. "Honey yes you can", said Ginny. "No...I want Harry here!", sobbed Hermione.

Suddenly, the doors burst open and Harry ran in. "HARRY!", cried Hermione relieved.

She completely forget her anger towards him from the mood swing and just was so happy he was here.

"Hermione! Oh god, I'm here!", said Harry he rushed over to her and held her hand.

"Harry, where were you?!", sobbed Hermione. "Shhhh baby, I'm here, I'm here", soothed Harry stroking her hair.

"And your just in time, the baby's on it's way", said Madam Pomfrey. "Ok Hermione, another big push", said Madam Pomfrey.

Hermione was so exhausted and in such pain but with Harry by her side holding her hand, she didn't hesitant this time.

Hermione cried out and pushed with all her might. "Very good Hermione! That's what we want...oh, ok, here comes her head! Stop pushing for a second", said Madam Pomfrey.

Hermione fell back breathing heavily. "You're doing so well love, I'm so proud of you", said Harry softly.

"Ok Hermione push again", said Madam Pomfrey. Hermione gritted her teeth and pushed once more and cried out loudly in pain clutching Harry's hand tight, so tight his knuckles turned white.

"The head's crowning...that's it, keep going Hermione", said Madam Pomfrey. Hermione screamed from the burning pain and closed her eyes tightly.

Harry ignored the pain in his hand, he knew Hermione was suffering badly. "That's it Mione, that's my strong girl", praised Harry stroking her hair.

Hermione cried out, but suddenly she felt an intense pain between her legs, something different. She let out an ear splitting scream.

"Hermione, STOP!", ordered madam Pomfrey urgently. Hermione fell back crying out in pain. "Oh god it hurts...what...what is that?!", cried Hermione.

"What's wrong?!", demanded Harry to Madam Pomfrey. "She tore", replied Madam Pomfrey urgently. "What?!", cried Hermione fearfully.

"Hermione don't push for a minute", said Madam Pomfrey she got some towels, Harry could tell she was trying to stop over bleeding.

"Hermione...honey I need you to push one more time. The head's out", said Madam Pomfrey. "Oh god...no...it hurts too much!", cried Hermione, she was in agony.

"Honey, look at me", said Harry. Hermione looked into his eyes breathing deeply. Harry felt his heart break in two, Hermione's eyes said everything she was feeling.

Exhaustion, pain, fear, agony...she was suffering badly. "Honey, listen to me. Just one more push, Rosie will be here and then you can rest. Just one more push love, I know you can do it", soothed Harry.

"I'm so tired", she whimpered weakly. "I know you are baby, I know", soothed Harry as he kissed her forehead stroking her hair.

"Please baby, do it for Rose", said Harry. "You're very strong Mione, you can do this", said Harry. Hermione looked at him breathing heavy.

She nodded and she pushed once more. Harry helped her sit up slightly to give her more support. "That's it Mione...! That's it!", he said. Hermione screamed in pain but after about 5 seconds, the baby came out.

Hermione fell back gasping for air and moaning in pain from the tear. Madam Pomfrey cleaned the baby girl and right after she got the baby girl in the bassinet, she worked on Hermione's tear.

"Where's my baby?", asked Hermione very weakly. "You can see her in one minute sweetie", soothed Harry knowing Madam Pomfrey wanted to try and heal Hermione's tear first.

"Ok, it stopped bleeding. It's going to be sore for a few days but should heal soon", said madam Pomfrey, she smiled at the impatient look on the young mother's face, she brought over the baby girl.

Harry's heart skipped a beat...their baby girl. She looked just like Hermione, like a twin. She had brown hair and baby blue eyes, but they would surely turn brown.

Hermione cradled her baby girl. "Oh god...she's so beautiful", cried Hermione tears in her eyes. "She looks just like her mommy", smiled Harry.

Rose looked at Hermione cutely. Hermione breathed softly, after she fed Rose and the baby was in her bassinet, Hermione suddenly began to pant unevenly.

"Hermione?", asked Harry fearfully. "She's got a bad fever...she's...oh no! She's having heatstroke!", cried madam Pomfrey.

"Heatstroke?!", asked Harry fearfully. "We'll have to take her to St. Mungos now", said Madam Pomfrey.


	11. Godric's Hollow

**Author's Note: The last chapter! I'd like to once again thank all my reviewers, favors and followers, which helped me write it! This one I honestly really enjoyed writing. Please now keep a look out for my new H/HR fanfic "Your Guardian Angel"**

Everything seemed to happen in a flash when Hermione was rushed to St. Mungos. Harry was forced to wait out. Ron and Ginny were with him.

They had been waiting for 3 hours, it was getting increasingly tense. "Harry she'll be okay, Hermione's a fighter", said Ginny.

"Mate don't worry, the healers here know really good cooling charms", said Ron. Harry didn't hear them, too worried...too scared.

He looked down, he had been doing nothing but burdening Hermione since day one. He always seeked her help for his own problems.

Without her, they wouldn't be able to solve the mystery of the baslilisk. Without her help, they never would have been able to save Buckbeak and Sirius.

She was the only one who believed Harry didn't put his name in the Goblet of Fire. And then..their fifth year.

Getting her pregnant...when she's just a student, so young, so fragile. Harry began to have a twisted moment where he agreed with Rita skeeter about his responsibility.

Hermione tried to warn him it was a trap in the Department of mysteries. Why couldn't he just listen to her? She was 8 months pregnant and vulnerable.

Yet he didn't listen, and in the outcome Hermione was wounded in the chest, she still had the scar. Having to give birth to Sirius with such a deep wound.

As if this wasn't enough just because of love potion she fell pregnant again. Harry clenched his fists, such a stupid thing. Love potion, why couldn't he try to fight it?

And now, once again he failed her. Leaving her, when she was heavily pregnant, just to find a horcruxe with Dumbledore, in the end it turned out to be a fake.

Even though he made it back in time, Hermione now was suffering with heatstroke. He blamed everything on himself.

Her suffering, was his fault. Harry knew this. Finally, after hours a female healer walked out. "Mr. Potter?", she asked.

Harry looked up. "Your girlfriend is a fighter, she'll be ok", said the healer. Harry sighed in relief but on the inside, this powerful wave, like a tide...a tsunami of relief swept over him.

"We were able to get her temperature down to normal, she had no other problems really", said the healer. "Her tear?", asked Ginny.

"With some pain medicine it should heal it a few weeks", replied the healer. Harry went in, he saw Hermione was asleep laying on the hospital bed.

She was in a white cool nightgown. Harry stroked her hair and he looked down her nightgown to see the scar on her chest.

Harry held her hand. "Mione, I'm so sorry...", he said. "If you apologize, I'll kill you. It's NOT your fault", said Hermione weakly.

He looked at her as she opened her chocolate brown eyes. "Harry, please. You can't keep blaming yourself every time something bad happens to me", said Hermione.

Harry felt so relieved he hugged her gently. "Hermione...", he cried. "Can I get you anything?", asked Harry.

"Yes...you can bring me our daughter", said Hermione weakly. Harry smiled and nodded, he carried the tiny baby girl in.

"Hey sweetie", cooed Hermione as her eyes lit up, she cradled her daughter. "Oh Harry...she's so beautiful", cried Hermione.

"As beautiful as her mommy", smiled Harry. He looked at her. "Where's Sirius?", asked Hermione. "Ron has him", replied Harry.

Hermione nodded. She breastfed her baby girl who whimpered hungry. Harry smiled watching his beautiful, motherly, bright girlfriend.

Soon Hermione got Rose to sleep in a bassinet. "Mione", said Harry softly. "Yea?", asked Hermione weakly.

"Hermione, I love you. I love you more than anything", said Harry. Hermione looked at him. "You're everything to me Hermione, I love you more than I can say. I want to spend the rest of my life with you...", said Harry.

Hermione felt her heart beating faster. Harry pulled out a small box, inside was a ring that was diamond. "So...Hermione Jean Granger, will you marry me?", asked Harry.

"Oh Harry...YES!", cried Hermione happily, she threw her arms around him. They then kissed passionately, tasting pumpkin pie.

Hermione was in the hospital for a few weeks to make sure her heatstroke didn't come back, her tear healed within a week and by now it was the end of the year.

Because you would be of age by 17, Harry and Hermione were leaving Hogwarts together, staying at their own home in Godric's Hollow.

Once home, it was the house Harry's parents used to live in, now repaired.

They walked inside, Hermione got the children to bed. She then walked out onto the balcony seeing a full moon and stairs.

"It's so beautiful", said Hermione softly, Harry walked over and wrapped his arms around her from behind. "Not as beautiful as you", said Harry as he stroked her hair and kissed her neck.

Hermione blushed and closed her eyes focusing on the feeling. She felt his lips touch her skin. "Harry...once we're out of school and married, does a third child sound ok to you?", asked Hermione then.

Harry looked at her. "Anything you want baby", he smiled. Hermione blushed, she turned to face him and wrapped her arms around his neck kissing him deeply.

Harry's hand went to Hermione's waist and he kissed her back just as deeply.

No matter what was ahead of them, Voldemort, Death eaters, no matter what. Harry would protect his Hermione, his family, with his own life.

Because they were his family now. A family he swore to protect. It all made sense now, he had lost his parents and Sirius but he hadn't lost his entire family.

His love, his future wife was still here safe in his arms, still a little weak but giving birth to their second child, but she was perfectly fine.

Plus their two children, Harry longed to see them grow, shop and get their owl and wand for the first time in Diagon Alley, be sorted into Gryffindor, attend Hogwarts.

Would Sirius be a talented Qudditch player? Would Rose be a bright witch? The future was bright for the family.

And Harry was so ready to marry Hermione, he loved her and was never more sure for anything else. All was well.


End file.
